the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Boidone
Boidone is a smaller Arborean settlement that forms the "gate" between the lands of Arcadia, Illyria, and Corrivalia. Though it is roughly half the size of Arelon, Boidone is so spread out that it is usually considered an unincorporated farming community than a proper city. Much of the famed Andersian wine comes from Boidone, and allegedly, one in every four bottles of wine in Illyria come from this very compact vineyard region. Despite its relative wealth and influence, it is fiercely and consistently protected by the House of Merovia. A black-and-white flag has flown over its castle, Montesoro, since the Merovian Schism. Having been inhabited since the times of Mithra, Boidone is a quintessentially Illyrian township along the border of three provinces, some twenty miles northeast of the Sinapine mountains. It is built upon the Ginot River, which supplies fresh water to its many farms. Geography Boidone occupies the largest bend in the Ginot river. The river drains a wet meadow just south of the mountain called the Foot, which stand alone west of the Arcadian plains. The river gradually grows larger along the runoff waters of the Foot and deposits into the Martines to the north. Boidone and is divided into two parts: the right bank to the east and left bank in the west. Historically the left bank is more developed because when flowing outside the bend, the water makes a furrow of the required depth to allow the passing of small merchant ships, which offload on this side of the river. The left bank is well-cultivated and dry, while the right is marshy and difficult to build upon. Despite being between two large mountains, Boidone is on a very flat plain, and the mountains fade from view on most sides given its elevation. It is a part of the Anders region of Illyria. History Antiquity Boidone was first settled by Arcadian tribes, though only a few megaliths were ever built here; the structures were destroyed during Tyranno the Great's invasion, leaving only a few fragments in plantations today. It was resettled by Mithra sometime during the Perthic Wars as a stronghold to protect southern territories like Arelon. However, it wouldn't be long before the settlement was taken by Black Cato, who issued its lands to Hiberian veterans. Boidone typically saw little action and even during the Magdamolia, or the Ascani campaigns, Boidone remained in Illyrian hands. Even during his campaigns of world conquest, Gaius Olivius passed over Boidone on his way north into the rest of Anders. On this topic much later, Robaerigon once said, To approach Boidone from any side but Illyria's bank, one must broach a marsh and ford a deep river. To that endeavor, its sparse population makes it difficult to castigate or subject its people. Worse yet, its castle is impregnable - I have made sure of it. To any challenger, I subject thee to a fair trial: possess Boidone, and to the rest of Anders you will be none other than its Count. Of course, this rhetoric was possible due to its history of being a difficult territory to take or hold. Its symbolic value in being the "crown of Anders" as it were was strengthened when it was one of the two fiefs incorporated into the Count's lands, belonging to the House of Lorraine (the other being the capitol, Lyons). Mythic Ages and Modern Era With the threat of Auber to the north, Boidone was neglected during the Saturnite Wars. This led to multiple incursions from Zemori tribes in which control of Boidone changed hands at least fourteen times between CE 601 and CE 638. In CE 638, it was captured by Robaerigon, who built the fortress Montesoro to secure the fief and further had a church built to have it protected by the Papetral Pontifect. Later, during the War of the Dragons, the Kasmirian armies would frequent the vineyards of Boidone while on leave and occasionally garrison the township when going further south into Arelon, though its castle Montesoro remained closed to anyone but its Count. The township hosts festivals to Mithra every year which include revelry, wine-drinking, and a nonsecular appraisal for the harvest that is attended by Illyrians, Arcadian tribesmen, and Corrivalians alike. However, this festival is often suspended in times of war by the Count. Category:Cities